1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the treatment of furniture that has been wet cleaned or damaged by water or smoke. In particular, the invention relates to an apparatus for blowing air or ozone through a portable tent containing furniture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During a fire, furniture may sustain damage from smoke and water, as well as from the fire itself. After a fire, the furniture may be wet and may have a smoky odor. The furniture may be dried by blowing air across the furniture to cause the water to evaporate. The smoky odor may be removed by blowing ozone over the furniture. Furniture that has been wet cleaned may also be dried by blowing air across the furniture.
Typically, the wet or smoke and water damaged furniture is transported to a special room, where air and ozone are blown over the furniture. It normally takes about two to three hours to blow furniture dry in such a room.
It is desirable to reduce costs by providing a portable drying chamber. Such a chamber eliminates the cost of transporting the furniture. It is also desirable to reduce the time required to complete the drying process.